Rookie Adventures
by MiszE506
Summary: Random short stories compiled together, all revolving around the Ghostbusters' Rookie from the videogame
1. Chapter 1

I've just finished Ghostbusters: The Videogame, so I decided to make a bunch of short stories revolving around the Rookie. Enjoy!

* * *

**1: He Speaks...?  
**

It's been a slow week for the Ghostbusters. With the new rookie and all, it's also been very boring. No cries or shrieks of help, no damsels in distress, and suspiciously no ghosts running amuck in the Big Apple. Our favorite team is stuck in their own firehouse. Egon even suggested letting Slimer out but the ghost-free week was somewhat enjoyable. Enjoyable in the sense that they started using Rookie as their source of entertainment.

The first day was the most boring day, as it was a Monday and everyone dreads Mondays. It was the beginning of the slow week. The Ghostbusters sat on the couches near the Ecto-1, listening to Janine file her nails behind her desk. _Scratch, scratch, scratch_ instead of _ring, ring, ring_. One would think the continuous sound would get on their nerves, and it did. On Peter's nerves, that is.

"Janine, sweetheart, business's been going reaaaaaaaaaaaaal slow this week," he said, trying to keep his voice from sounding irritated. "Take a day off, will ya?"

"Or a week," Winston added.

"Gladly, Dr. Venkman," Janine said. She grabbed her jacket, swiveled out of her chair, and straight out the door.

So we are left with just the boys. Everyone just watches as Rookie flicks through TV channels. Peter's head is in his hands but he sits up straight as if he had thought of a brilliant idea to cure their boredom.

"Hey guys, I just thought of something," he announced. The group gave him their attention, Rookie especially. He turned off the TV as soon as Peter broke the silence and put on a happy face. But little did he know he was part of Peter's 'thought'.

"New guy, why don't you talk for once?" Peter asked Rookie.

He just shook his head with a "why are you looking at me like that for…" look on his face. Peter clasped his hands together. "Well then, if you're not gonna talk, WE'LL talk. Start asking questions guys."

Egon goes first. "Are you mute?"

Rookie stares blankly at Egon and nods slowly 'no'.

Winston goes next. "Do you know why it's been a slow week?"

Rookie puts on a frown and nods 'no'. He's been wondering that same thing too.

Then Ray. "Are you scared of ghosts?

Rookie smacks his face and stares at Ray with a "why else would I be here…" look on his face. These questions are kind of boring him.

Peter thinks about his question. "Remember Illysa? Who do you think she'd go out with: me, Egon, Winston, or Ray?"

Rookie rolls his eyes and puts on a thinking face. He smiles and points to himself.

"Oh, you little – you weren't even one of the options! Ray, he wasn't one of the options!" Peter yells.

Rookie shrugs and looks at them, his expression saying 'you're the ones asking the questions....' He grabs a piece of paper and pen from the table. Ray's holding Peter back from killing him and the group waits for Rookie. He holds up the sign.

'I speak the truth, Dr. Venkman :)' Rookie runs up the stairs with Peter chasing him. Upstairs, laughing can be heard along with thuds and crashes and Peter throwing insults. Downstairs, Ray sighs. Winston picks up the sign Rookie made and comments, "Oh well, that's cute. He made a smiley face."


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Want S'MORE?**

Our favorite team of ghost busters crowded around Janine's desk. Rookie sat in her chair with one of those dry erasable boards in hand, compliments of Peter Venkman who figured he was better at writing (Peter: …and drawing! That little…!) than at talking. The boys were taking turns suggesting what to do during this slow, boring week.

"What about camping!" Ray suggested excitedly. "We can go up to the Catskills for the week!"

"Mmmm, nah," said Peter. "As much as I love the outdoors…well, I actually don't … I can't bear to leave the firehouse all by itself."

Ray scolded Peter for not being an outdoors-kind-of-man while Egon, Winston, and Rookie sat in the background quietly watching. And all of a sudden, Rookie snapped his fingers and scribbled five words onto his board. Egon and Winston watched attentively. He snapped his fingers again to get Ray and Peter's attentions and held the board up.

"What now, cadet?" Ray asked.

'BE RIGHT BACK….

"Where are you going?"

'…YOU'LL SEE'

And Rookie walked out of the firehouse. The four Ghostbusters looked at each other.

"Well, that must've been a bad idea," Peter said sarcastically. "We just let a new guy walk out by himself…in New York City…not even knowing where he's going. That. Is. Great."

* * *

Rookie wandered on the streets of New York by himself, looking for a store. He had walked around the block, then two blocks more to find one. What was our Rookie buying? After all of Dr. Stantz's talk about camping, it reminded the Rookie of what he always found traditional around a campfire: s'mores. If they didn't want to go camping, he could at least bring the camping to them…or some sweets. He bought the three ingredients: a box of graham crackers, a few bars of Hersheys, and a bag of STAY PUFT marshmallows. Rookie strolled happily back to the firehouse, swinging the bag of goods back and forth.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" was a reaction Rookie was not expecting.

He had arrived at the firehouse with only Egon and Winston in sight. They were surprised that Rookie didn't get lost (or possessed) on the way back. He emptied out the bag, putting on a stupid grin and holding his hand up for high-fives all around. And then Ray came down and let out a yelp.

"What's wrong, Ray? Ghost creep up – oh, is that a bag of marshmallows? I love marshmallows!" Peter said, changing subjects. Rookie nodded his head innocently, thinking he had done something wrong to Ray. Peter picked up the bag and stuck his hand into it. Ray looked in horror as Peter started eating it.

"Peter, what are you doing?!"

With a mouthful of marshmallows, Peter replied, "Eating Stay Puft's babies. Very tasty, I might add. Hey, someone go get a fire starting in the kitchen, I'm gonna roast me some marshmallows for s'mores."

Rookie already started up the stairs.

"Indoors? Is that such a good idea…?" Egon whispered to Ray and Winston. Both shook their heads.

Peter let out a small chuckle as Rookie ran up the stairs. "Hehe, s'mores. Maybe I'll get S'MORE later! Get it?" He gobbled down another piece with Ray watching. "You all right there, buddy? No? Good."

* * *

_Hehe hope you enjoyed this one :)  
Though I feel bad that Egon and Winston barely talk :\ it's usually Ray and Peter, sorry._


	3. Chapter 3

This was originally going to be its own series called Teen X-Play but since this one IS about the Ghostbusters Game AND the Rookie, I'm putting it in Rookie Adventures as...like...an intermission.

* * *

**INTERMISSION**

**Narrator: **Welcome to the first episode of Teen X-Play! A mere 15 minutes revolving around one game before X-Play starts! Here's your hosts, Michelle and well…MICHELLE!

[Camera is centered on **MICHELLE **the 5 foot 5 inch host of the show]

**Michelle: **Hi, welcome to the first epi –

[Someone in the video crew shouts "we already did introductions!"]

**Michelle:** Oh, right. Well, a few of our first fans have bothered and stalked us to do our first review on the upcoming Ghostbusters Videogame.

[Cricket sounds. Someone yells out "are you serious?"]

**Michelle:** Yes, I'm serious! One of them told me that he knew where I lived…! Anywho, our favorite Ghostbusters return in a not so new, canon adventure with a noob on the team! Here with us today is Sierra Entertainment's very own associate producer, Ryan French!

[Camera zooms out of** MICHELLE'S **face, swings to right as **RYAN **walks up. Crew claps and woos while **MICHELLE **gawks. Off-camera, whispering can be heard with **MICHELLE **asking someone about why no one told her it was a cute guy]

**Michelle:** [_rambles_] Hi there, Ryan! How ya doing today? Fine, I suppose?

**Ryan:** [_already noticeably uncomfortable_] Uh, yeaaaaaaaaah, hi Michelle.

**Michelle:** [_clears throat_] So, about this game. Everyone's back?

**Ryan:** [_smiles that the awkwardness is gone_] Yep! The original cast is back in action. Uhm, Dan Aykyrod, Harold Ramis, Bill Murray, Ernie Hudson, Annie Potts – everyone's back except for Sigourney Weaver and uh, Rick Moranis.

**Michelle: **That's pretty gay! _Everyone_ is not back; you're missing Louis Tully and Dana Barrett! Dubya, tee, eff?

**Ryan: **[_frowns_] Sorry, both of them announced that they didn't want to be a part of it anymore. On the flip side, Dana is replaced with a new love interest for Venkman: Ilyssa Selwyn.

**Michelle:** …are you serious? So, you've got two characters not returning but you decide to get a new lover?

**Ryan:** Yeah…it's not supposed to be such a big deal…I mean…yeah, seriously.

**Michelle:** [_squints eyes creating a suspicious look_] Aaaaalll right, thank you Sierra. You've created an awesome game while at the same time messing with my childhood heroes.

**Ryan: **[_confused_] Wait, weren't you born…in like, 1995?

**Michelle: **That is true.

**Ryan: **The Ghostbusters were in the 80s, how is that your childhood?

**Michelle:** [_Clearly avoiding the question, waving her hands in front of her to shush the topic away_] Shut up, shut up, shut up! I'm the one asking questions here!

**[RYAN **backs up a little, mumbling 'sorry' over and over. **MICHELLE **calms down, puts a smile on, and says sorry to the audience. She mouths the words 'cut that scene out' to someone off-screen]

**Michelle: **[_sighs_]So, uhm, Mr. French! Tell us about this new rookie.

**Ryan:** Gladly.

[Cuts to video of gameplay]

**Ryan: **So you see this good-looking guy? That's the rookie.

[**MICHELLE **nods with a look on her face that says 'obviously', not noticing the 'good-looking' part]

**Ryan: **You're pretty much the guinea pig, always trying out Egon's new additions to the proton pack and doing the grunt work that Ray and Peter force you into, all at the same time while busting some ghosts. Basically, our goal was to have players play the game as if it was the movie, so the rookie has no speaking role, just a few grunts and gasps here and there.

[**MICHELLE **looks closer at the screen, eyes squinted and eyebrows furrowed]

**Michelle: **Tell me, Mr. French, why does the rookie look so familiar…?

**Ryan:** [_frowns and turns head to the side, then sighs_] I was the model for the rookie…

**Michelle:** [_surprised_] Oh! That's pretty awesome! How about a round of applause for the REAL LIVE rookie?

[**MICHELLE **begins to clap and the crew joins in. **RYAN**, however, does not look amused]

**Michelle: **[_tilts head slightly to the side_] OK, so you're the model for the rookie yet you're not happy about it. What's up with that? I mean, if I was a model for such a kickass game, I'd be pretty excited.

**Ryan: **They needed a 'cheap and easy' actor…

**Michelle: ** [_blinks_] Are you kidding me…? Y'know, I can see why they did that…

**[RYAN **looks up with an annoyed face, but **MICHELLE **shakes her head and smiles]

**Michelle: **[_continues_] The cheap and easy actor turned out to be you! You're cute so your cuteness made up for your silence.

[**RYAN** does not _seem _amused, but a tiny smile appears a few seconds later. One of the crew whispers loudly that there's only 3 minutes left. **MICHELLE** looks around, thinking of what to ask.]

**Michelle: **[_thinking that_ **RYAN** _is still annoyed by the fact_] Do you need a hug?

[**RYAN** seems skeptic as **MICHELLE **stretches her arms wide and waits. Awkwardly, they both hug. Seeing **MICHELLE **compared to **RYAN** makes the crew laugh and 'aww'. After they break apart, **MICHELLE **turns to the camera and waves. **RYAN** does the same but with a confused look on his face.]

**Michelle:** Well, that's all the time we have! Hope you enjoyed our first episode and we all hope to see a next one!

[Immediately , cuts to X-Play]

**Narrator:** Here are your badass hosts, Adam Sessler and Mooooooorgan Webb!

[**MORGAN** and **ADAM** both have questionable looks on their faces]

Adam: I'm sure that show isn't coming back anytime soon…


End file.
